The Doppelgangers
by BehindTheSmiles
Summary: [Set after 4x14] After getting a distressing voice mail from her distant grandmother, Caroline heads down to Havensfield, Pennsylvania, not knowing she is entering a battle between angels and demons. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Prologue

**_Part I : The Gate Doppelgangers_**

.

_The Prophecy_

.

All hail Cynthia, the saviour of mankind

from the evil that Lucifer brought to this world.

Though, there is a tragic piece for every pure sacrifice

that dares to stop evil.

.

The Gates that hold Lucifer will open once more,

and only Cynthia and her shadows are able

to close them one last time, forever.

.

But beware, as evil will still live in Lucifer's name,

the children -

* * *

**I don't mean to tease anyone, but this is just a promo of sorts of the first part of "The Doppelgangers". There will be about three parts, starting with the "The Gate Doppelgangers". Like I said previously, there isn't any Klaroline at the start, probably until part two. But I do hope you keep reading anyway! Also, I am in the mist of making a new cover, so bare with me!**

**See you on the 6th January for the first chapter!**


	2. Welcome to Havensfield

**_Hello readers and welcome to the first official chapter of "The Doppelgangers". I worked really hard on this first chapter and I know it may seem short, but originally the whole first chapter was 9,000 words, so I cut it up into two/three chapters because I didn't want to overload you guys with all the information._**

**_As you guys can see on the description of the story, I put down "REVIEW PLEASE". This is simply because I'm gunna try writing this story without a beta at the start, editing it on my own. I wanna try and improve my writing skills, mainly because I wanna be a writer and I have dyslexia also (really bad dyslexia I've been told all my life). So if there are any spelling, grammar, etc mistakes, please let me know in your review, and it will help me out a lot!_**

**_Also, I bet everyone - who has seen my tumblr - is excited mainly for Kol for being in this fanfiction, espically since he is supposed to be dead *wink wink*. I got the twist idea from another TV show, which most of you might know when you read this chapter, but if you don't, don't worry, you don't need to watch it. I've only seen a couple of the seasons myself and I read up on the species on their WIKIA for help._**

**_And the one review I've had so far asked if Klaroline is my main pairing. Yes it is! No matter what! Klaroline is the endgame for me in every story I do about Caroline. But it won't happen right at the right, as this is a story about Caroline, and her journey._**

**_Now, let's get on with the first chapter, shall we...? _**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Welcome to Havensfield_**

Caroline didn't know her grandmother very well. Before her father's death, she grew up knowing that Bill Forbes wanted nothing to do with his mother, so that led Caroline not having anything to do with her. Though she always been curious about her, getting birthday and Christmas cards from her grandmother, Caroline never once tried to find her for herself. She wanted to respect her father's wishes, until now that is.

She had been in the middle of cleaning the Gilbert house, where Kol burned to ashes and the living room where Klaus was trapped for the last few days. She had been trying to keep the conversation of her and Klaus at bay, but it was getting to her. How well he knew her. And she hated to admit it, but she was growing feelings for him. As well as the whole Tyler situation, Caroline was still hurt by Klaus' actions but in some twisted way understood them.

After Klaus had left, Caroline got a short call from Tyler and they agreed it was best to end things, as it was getting too complicated and it was clear as well that they both wanted different things.

In the middle of her thoughts, her phone beeped. Thinking it was Stefan or Elena, informing her when they would be getting back from the island, Caroline quickly went over to her phone where she saw she had a voice mail. From an unknown number.

With a raised eyebrow, Caroline put her phone against her ear as she listened to the voice mail.

"_Well, I hope I got the right number_." A gentle voice, sounding old though, said through the phone. "_Caroline... it's grandmother... Angie Forbes. Well, it's Angela, but people call me Angie..." _The woman rambled on, "_But that's not important... I know William must of said to stay away from me, but you need to come to Havensfield... it's a matter of life and death..."_

And that's how a few hours later she found herself in her car, on the road to Pennsylvania, Havensfield. Since Angie, Caroline's grandmother, didn't leave an actual address, Caroline had to turn to her mother for help.

_At her office in the Police Station at Mystic Falls, Liz Forbes walked back in, her daughter pacing around her office in impatience. Caroline looked up as her mother entered, holding a small piece of paper in her finger tips._

_Liz looked anxious as she approached her daughter, "I'm not too sure you should go alone Caroline, maybe you can ask one of your friends to come?"_

_Caroline shook her head, "No, they're all busy with the cure and everything. And plus, I feel like I need to do this alone."_

Her mother was still worried though and offered to go with her, which Caroline declined. Liz had to look after Mystic Falls, especially with Klaus being in a tempter after being looked in the Gilbert living room for days. And Caroline was a vampire, she could take care of herself.

**TD-TD-TD**

He gasped awake in the thick white mist, as feeling as he was running out of air, which was odd in both cases if he hadn't been killed by the Gilberts. Where was he? How did he get there? Shouldn't he be on the Otherside, watching his siblings make fools of themselves?

Choking once again, he stood up, look around the white mist to see if he could actually see anything. There must of been something messed up when he was killed, because if he was in Heaven, then he was the next God.

"Kol Mikaelson."

The voice echoed in the white mist, strong and firm and there appeared a white staircase, with a elderly man in white and gold ropes walking down them, looking straight at Kol.

Kol raised an eyebrow at the man as they came face to face, "Do you mind telling me where I am? Or do I have to keep playing the guessing game?"

The elderly man simply ignored his questions, "Son of Esther Mikaelson, a witch and Ian Drake, a Whitelighter."

If Kol had been drinking at that moment, he would of spat out his drink as he stuttered: "E-excuse me?"

The elderly man looked as though he was explain this to a four year old child. "Your mother had another affair with her Whitelighter, therefore creating you."

"What the bloody hell is a _Whitelighter_?"

"A person who, after their death, decides to protect important witches and future Whitelighters." The elder explained further, "And you should've became a Whitelighter, like your father, but instead you were turned into a Original vampire by your _wicked_ mother."

Kol didn't honestly know what to think of the situation, finding out of a new species as well as possibly being one - if it had not been for his mother - and having different father from what he has known. Normally, anyone would be in shock.

But Kol wasn't anyone.

With a scoff, Kol waved his arms around the white mist, looking around. "Alright, brother! You've had your fun! Can we stop this _idiotic_ prank?"

The elder just looked at Kol like he lost his mind, and calmly spoke. "This is no prank." Kol stood still as he stared at the elder, taking in the seriousness of his tone. "Because you have died as a supernatural creature, you should be on the Otherside, however..."

Feeling the tension get to him, Kol jokingly said "My devilishly good looks were too good to be put to death?"

The elder just simply ignored him. "We have decided to give you a chance."

"For what?"

"To redeem yourself." The elder spoke with a strong voice as he began to walk with a strong stride around Kol. "How many people have you killed since becoming an Original?"

Kol rolled his eyes at the elder's attempt at an interrogation, if that what it was anyway. "Dunno, you sort of lose count after the first five."

Pausing for a moment, the elder stared blankly at Kol before he continued walking, "Your lying."

Snorting, Kol shook his head, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

For the first time since arriving, the elder chuckled softly. "You mean to tell me you never once counted? Not one, dreadful, lonely night, you didn't look back and begin to count? Begin to regret?"

Kol turned sharply to the elder, who now stood a few inches next to him. "Tell me," Kol began, "What difference would it make? It wouldn't bring them back."

"Your right, it wouldn't." The elder spoke after a moment of staring at Kol. "But it doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. Anyone can be redeemed for their past actions, as long as they show it and do it in the right way."

As the elder walked back to the stairs, Kol examined: "And how am I suppose to do that?!"

The elder stood on the first step when he turned back to Kol, "You become what your father once was. You become a Whitelighter and protect the doppelgangers."

Kol's eyes widened, "No... no way! I am not protecting that Gilbert girl! Along with that Pierce!"

"I am not speaking of the Amara shadows," the elder said sternly. "We've had enough of them as much as anyone else, believe me." The elder shook his head, "No, the Amara shadows are not as important as the Cynthia shadows, better known as The Gate Doppelgangers."

Now confused, Kol narrowed his eyes. "The Gate Doppelgangers?"

The elder gave a small, knowing smile to Kol. "Come," he said as he began climbing up the stairs. "We have much to discuss." On the seventh step, the elder looked back to Kol, still firmly in his spot. "Unless you would like to go to the Other Side? And live with that number buried in your memories?" Gives Kol a slight nod, "The choice is yours, Kol."

**TD-TD-TD**

The storm covered Havensfield like there was a battle in the skies. Caroline saw lightning flash in the distance, making her jump slightly in her seat. Though she was a vampire, Caroline was still deadly afraid of lightning.

"You okay sweetheart?" The waitress of the small diner at Havensfield asked, holding a kettle of coffee in her hand.

Caroline turned to the voice, giving a small smile to the woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, but her tied up hair was a colour of a bright pink. "I'm fine," Caroline assured, "Just lightning makes me a bit jumpy."

The waitress smiles at Caroline in kindness, "It does that to everyone sweetheart." Gestures the kettle to Caroline, "Wanna refill?"

Caroline shook her head as she put a dollar on the table, "No thanks. I should get going before it gets late." She then gently swims out of the booth she was sat in. "Thank you though, Laurel."

Laurel winks to Caroline, taking the dollar from the table. "Hope to have you again in here sweetheart."

Outside, Caroline runs into the parking lot at human speed, running to her car and quickly getting in. Combing her hair with her hand, Caroline takes some deep breaths, knowing she couldn't avoid going to her grandmother's any longer.

Starting up her car, Caroline quickly made sure that all her mirrors were in the same place and she could see through them. But, seeing that her outside review mirror was effected by the hard wind, she opened her window and titled it aside a bit.

Suddenly, Caroline gasps as she sees Kol Mikaelson in the review mirror, staring right at her, standing in the rain and wind, but it didn't look like it was effecting him.

Disbelieving the mirror, Caroline opened her car door and looked outside from where the mirror was pointing at. Surprisingly and a huge relief to Caroline, nothing or no one was there. Letting out a breath, Caroline closes her car door, along with closing the window.

_You're just nervous as you're going to see you're long-last-grandmother, _Caroline assured herself. _Kol is dead, you saw his body yourself._

**TD-TD-TD**

After getting lost a couple of times and finally asking for directions, Caroline was parked outside a fairly large house, and because it was dark the house lights were on inducting that someone was home.

Caroline had been parked outside the house gates for the last fifteen minutes, mentally arguing with herself. Though, she knew that coming this far and not going would mean nothing. She needed answers.

Taking another deep breath, Caroline opened her door and quickly made her way to the porch through the rain. Once she made it to the front door, Caroline hesitated again before knocking on the door. Three loud knocks that will unknowingly change Caroline's life forever.

Through the blurry glass window of the front door, Caroline could see someone approaching the front door and she felt her whole body froze. This was it. She could feel it.

The door opened to a young man, looking around the same age as Caroline (before she was turned that is). Shaggy, chin length brown hair with boyish clothes on, he looked stunned as his dark brown eyes saw Caroline's face. Caroline was beyond confused, because she thought she saw some recognition in the boy's eyes.

Caroline opened her mouth for a moment before saying, "Hi, is this Angela Forbes home?"

The boy blinked and shook his head softly, getting himself to stop staring at her. "Ugh, yeah, it is..." The boy called over his shoulder into the house: "Angie! It's for you!"

The boy looked back to Caroline, now his expression with curiosity as footsteps in the house came towards the pair. That's when Caroline heard a familiar voice that she has only heard on voice mail.

"If it's something to do with Jehovah's Witness, I'm going to bloody throw my burnt bread at them!" Angie said as she came to the door, still haven't seen Caroline due to the boy being in the way.

The boy swallowed hard, "It's close."

Angie came up to the door frame and Caroline was stunned for a moment at how much she looked like her grandmother. Curly dark blonde hair with the same blue eyes as hers, Caroline knew now where she and her father got most of their looks from. She didn't seem or act like any other grandmother either, wearing normal clothes and not grandma clothes that Caroline was expecting (if she was expecting anything at all).

Angie's eyes widened as she met Caroline's gaze and sucked in a large breath. Her matching blue eyes were filled with shock, happiness and love as she muttered "Caroline..."

Suddenly, Caroline found herself pulled into a large, grandmother-like bear hug. Up close, Angie smelled of apple pie mixed with cleaning powder, both scents somehow managed to calm down Caroline's nerves. Because of that, Caroline returned her grandmother's hug, feeling oddly comforted by it.

Pulling back after a moment, Angie quickly wiped a tear that escaped her eye. "I'm sorry honey, you hardly know me and I'm dragging you into tight hugs."

Caroline gave a small laugh, "It's fine. It's actually the best hug I've received in a long time."

Angie smiled at Caroline, before turning to the boy who was quietly watching the exchange. "Daniel, thank you for all your help, but I think I need some alone time with my long-lost-granddaughter."

The boy - Daniel, looked hesitant as he looked between the two women. "Ugh... Angie..."

Placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder, she looked at him in the eyes. "Tell your father I'll call him later."

With a slow nod, Daniel grabbed his bag from the side of the hallway and gave a short kiss to Angie on the cheek. "See you later Ang."

"Goodnight Daniel," Angie said after him as he walked out into the rain and turned back to Caroline. "Come on in honey, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm."

Caroline glanced over her shoulder to her car, "My clothes are in my car..."

Angie ushered her in, "I have some clothes you can wear upstairs, now come on in."

With a wide smile, Caroline did as she was told, the front door closing with a low bang.

**TD-TD-TD**

Some convincing, Angie managed to get Caroline to have a shower before changing into some warm clothes. It amazed Caroline how big the inside of the house it was, with two landings (three if you count the ground landing), four bedrooms on the first floor, as well as two bathrooms, and Angie said there were two more bedrooms on the second floor. The house itself was beautiful on the inside too, decorated with a unique, Victorian style.

After having a warm and relaxing shower, wrapping a towel around herself, Caroline walked to the bedroom that Angie directed her to go to afterwards, saying there will be some new fresh clothes waiting for her. At the point of when she thought she couldn't be stunned enough, walking into the bedroom she was stunned to see it was what a young, teenage girls' bedroom would look like. Wallpapered a pale green colour and furniture all white, Caroline looked around in awe. There was a bookshelf that was filled with some of the old classics, and a desk that held a mirror and some pens. The bed was of a size of a normal double bed, with the covers matching the pale green and white scheme the room had going on.

There were also photo frames around the room, and getting up close to one that was next to the bedroom door, Caroline quickly recognized her grandmother and father, but younger looking. Her father looked like in his late teens, standing in the middle of the photo along with two other, younger looking teens standing beside him. One of them was another boy, who looked similar to her father, but with messier hair and his eyes were the colour of grey. Stood to Bill's other side was a girl, who overall looked the youngest, probably sixteen. She had long, curly ash blonde hair and same colour eyes as the other boy, but only slightly darker grey. Stood next to the girl was Angie; all smiling for their family portrait.

"I remember that day," Caroline jumped slightly at the voice at the doorway, not hearing Angie coming. Caroline looks between Angie and the photo, "It was their father's fiftieth birthday and also nearly five years after his death. We mainly had get togethers with old friends of his, but that year we decided to have a quiet dinner. Diane was a bit of a photographer back in those days and she wanted a photo of all of us together." Angie narrows her gaze at Caroline, "Are you alright honey?"

Caroline just stared blankly at the photo in front of her, "I...I didn't even know that Dad had a sister and a brother."

Angie sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Caroline's forearm, "A lot of things happened between us, as a family, that made you're father not want any contact...But it's a bit late to discuss it tonight." Caroline followed Angie's gaze to see the digital clock on the beside saying it was almost eleven o'clock. "Why don't you get change into Diane's old nightwear and I'll make you some tea before we both go to bed?"

Looking unsure, Caroline bit her lower lip. "I don't want to intrude..."

"You're not intruding, you're family." Angie nodded towards the bed where some nightwear laid. "You get changed and I'll make the tea."

Almost ten minutes later, Angie re-enters her old daughter's bedroom to find Caroline in Diane's old nightwear, and sitting on the edge of the bed, her wavy blonde hair put into a high bun. The two smile to each other as Angie makes her way over to Caroline, handing her a small cup of tea.

Caroline wrapped both of her hands around the tea, still smiling up at her grandmother. "Thanks." Angie just nodded and watched Caroline - with nervous eyes - start to drink the tea. Just assuming she was nervous of what to say next, after swallowing a slip, Caroline asked "How long have you lived here?"

Angie struggled, as though she had something else on her mind as she watched Caroline continue to drink the tea. "Ugh, ever since the kids father passed away. We moved away from Mystic Falls for a fresh start." Angie's eyes widened for a moment, as if noticing something on Caroline for the first time. "I'm so sorry," she apologized with a sad expression.

Before she could ask what her grandmother was on about, Caroline felt something arise in her throat and distantly dropped the cup of tea, it silently dropping to the carpet. Something in her throat felt stronger as Caroline held her hand to her throat and couldn't keep it in anymore, ending up coughing out blood. Caroline looked down to her blood that now covered her nightwear bottoms, but was quickly distracted by her bare arms, showing her blue veins, almost popping out of her skin. Pain covered her whole body, head to toe as she looked up to her grandmother, desperately.

But Caroline knew she couldn't get any help as she knew that Angie knew what was happening to her, whatever was happening. Angie just looked on in sadness as Caroline choked out another cough of blood before everything blacked out.

* * *

**And that is where I must leave you! Tell me how horrible I am in the reviews or on my tumblr. Ask any questions as well about Kol's story and I'll try and answer them the best I can.**

**The next chapter should be up on the 13th! Yes, I know, I'm evil for making you wait. But you never know, I could be kind if you shower me with reviews... blackmail is always best! ;)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Shower of Revelations

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed, favourite and followed "The Doppelgangers". It's great to have such good support. I mainly want to thank though the people who have given me advice in my reviews, you really don't know how much it's helping me.**

**I put chapter two and chapter three together now as advice from one of the people who reviewed. **

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! (Sorry for any spelling mistakes there might be, let me know!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
The Shower of Revelations**

It felt like she had been asleep for months as she lifted her heavy eyelids, before blinking them closed again to the bright light. Caroline groaned slightly in pain, as her whole body ached like she ran a marathon. Not long, Caroline tried to open her blue eyes again and managed blink through the bright light to see she was in a bedroom. But not hers.

Once again, Caroline groaned as she ran her hand through her hair, making her hair fall out of the bun that it was in. Caroline searched around the room before it came rushing back to her.

She ripped the bed covers off of herself and looked down at herself, seeing that she was dressed in different nightwear than from the night before. For some crazy reason Caroline felt different, as she let her hands run down her face and got up, walking towards the mirror on the desk. Sitting back down, she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different, but that feeling, as she rubbed her forearms, was still there. A feeling she knew, but hadn't felt in a long time.

Something clicked suddenly as Caroline stopped rubbing her forearms and stared at herself in the mirror, opening her mouth slightly, willing her fangs and her vampire face to come out.

But nothing happened.

The thirst for blood was no longer there.

"You're finally up," a voice from the other side of the room said, in utter calmness.

Caroline shot up from her seat, causing the chair to be knocked to the ground. Seeing it was Angie at the doorway, Caroline backed up into the corner of the room, next to the wide windows as she shouted "What happened to me?!"

Angie struggled for a moment, before letting out a long breath. "I gave you the cure."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she progressed what her grandmother said. "T-that's not possible... my friends have got the cure."

Shaking her head, Angie stepped into the room. "No, we managed to get to it before them."

"Who's we?!"

Angie pushed her lips together, "Come with me." Seeing her granddaughter's hesitation as well as fear, Angie added "We're not going to hurt you."

Caroline honestly didn't know what to think anymore, whether to be afraid or confused. Or both. However, with her grandmother - whom tricked her into drinking the cure - giving her a look of love and worry, despite what's happened, Caroline still oddly trusted her. With unsure movements, Caroline moved away from the corner of the room, and slowly to her grandmother, but paused, wanting to keep a bit of distance from her and Angie.

Knowing of her granddaughter's confusion, Angie nodded to her before leading the way out of Diane's bedroom and with a moment's hesitation, Caroline followed after her.

After going down two flights of stairs, Caroline found herself being lead down into the basement of the house, which was surprising brightly lit, with the light hung on the ceiling clearing away any darkness in the corners of the room. The basement - just like the rest of the house - was well decorated, with old fashioned, dark oak wood bookshelves, nearly covering all the basement walls. Unlike the books in Diane's room, from what Caroline could tell, the books were much more older and a few of symbols reminded her of the symbols in Bonnie's grimoire.

As her blue eyes were exploring the basement as her bare feet finally reached the last steps, she noticed a man sitting at the small, round table (once again dark oak wood), forearms laid out on the table as he watched Caroline with serious light blue eyes. His physical appearance reminded Caroline of her father's, but slightly younger. He had smoothed out short brown hair, as well as unshaven beard forming on his slightly wrinkled face. He was wearing a suit of sorts, as if this were any other business meeting.

"Caroline," Angie said softly, gesturing to both the man and the table. "Take a seat, this is James Fitzpatrick, you met his son a couple of nights ago."

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked to Angie, "A couple of nights ago?"

"You've been out of it for three days."

Not knowing what to say to that, Caroline - in a surprisingly calm manner - sat down at one of the seats at the table, with Angie sitting closely next to her.

"Okay, does someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?!" Caroline let out after moments of intense silence between the three. "I mean, seriously!? You can't just give a vampire-now-human the cure without asking them first! It's totally rude and insensitive! And did I mention rude!... I mean, I just came here to this small town to find you! Who bloody tricked me into drink it! I mean, what type of grandmother does that without her granddaughter's permission!?"

"The type that cares and wants to protect her granddaughter." Angie interrupted Caroline, grabbing her hand.

Caroline scoffed, ripping her hand away from Angie. "I was already protected! I was a vampire! I could protect myself!"

"Not from Lucifer's followers." James spoke for the first time, his voice like a knife that made Caroline speechless. "Caroline, you must listen to us. You're in grave danger because of who you are, it's surprising that you're dead already."

Caroline looks between the two, in total confusion. "Huh?"

Angie turns to James as she stands from her seat, "You start explaining, I'll get the book."

Watching Angie walk back upstairs, James sighs deeply before turning back Caroline. "You don't really think that werewolves, vampires and witches were the only supernatural creatures out there, right?" Taking her silence as a yes, James continued. "To put it simply, angels and demons, they're real too. Along with other supernatural creatures, that I'm not going to get into right now. But, Lucifer, he's real. And he wants you dead."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Why? What's so special about me?"

James struggled slightly, "Back in 900s, Lucifer was getting worse. More evil by the day. Killing innocents and creating monsters upon the world. It almost seemed that no one could stop him."

"But someone did? I'm guessing from the sounds of it." Caroline mumbled, not sure what to make of it.

Nodding, James went on with the tale. "Her name was Cynthia; a daughter of a widow mother and it was always believed to her that she inherited her magic from both of her parents."

Caroline raised her eyebrows in question, "She was a witch?"

"At first, it was thought so, but the village that she lived in were suspicious. Cynthia had this... certain glow to her. An aura of light if you would call it that. She was loved by all. And because of that, it made her much stronger as a witch. It wasn't until she was coming into adulthood she found out why..." James cleared his throat as he met Caroline's hard gaze, "She was a Nephilim. Half human, half angel and daughter to the Archangel Michael."

Caroline couldn't remember a time when she felt so speechless, as she just stared at James with wide eyes and in utter silence.

"Well, to be technical, she was half witch, half angel, due to her mother's witch heritage, which made Cynthia the first Nephilim Witch." Knowing with the look on Caroline's face, James could continue without interruption. "She was the only one on Earth and the only one powerful enough to lock Lucifer up. And that's what she did. But every defeat comes with a cost: her life and that one day, the Gates that hold Lucifer in his prison will be once opened."

"That is where the prophecy comes in," Caroline snapped her eyes to the staircase, where her grandmother was walking down, carrying a large book in her arms. "And more importantly, where you come in."

Coming to the table, Angie dropped it between the three of them on the table and turned it towards Caroline. She saw see it was very old, with the edges bent and the cover for it having small holes and rips. It looked overused. Angie carefully flipped through the pages, trying not to bring any more rips to the hold paper and finally stopped on a page.

The writing was very old style, Caroline struggled to read it at first:

_The Prophecy_

.

_All hail Cynthia, the saviour of mankind_

_from the evil that Lucifer brought to this world._

_Though, there is a tragic piece for every pure sacrifice_

_that dares to stop evil._

_._

_The Gates that hold Lucifer will open once more,_

_and only Cynthia and her shadows are able_

_to close them one last time, forever._

_._

_But beware, as evil will still live in Lucifer's name,_

_the children -_

Tenderly, Caroline traced the end of the paper with her fingertips, where someone had torn the final words of the prophecy. Sensing her questioning, Angie explained, "No one knows of how the prophecy ends or who ripped it off. This is all we have."

Closing her eyes, Caroline slammed the book close, no longer caring its condition. "Cynthia and her shadows..." She mumbled as she looked up to both of the people who knew more than she did. "Doppelgangers?"

James nodded, "The most important Doppelgangers ever to walk this world. You, along with the others, are normally called 'The Gate Doppelgangers', as you are the only ones who can trap Lucifer in his prison forever. All of you have a part of Cynthia power to do so."

"Why she couldn't do it the first time round?" Caroline questioned, "Why now?"

"Cynthia used all her power and strength just to create the prison and trap Lucifer in it." Angie sighed as she sat back down, her fingers lacing together on the table. "What she had left could only close the Gates temporarily and well, create the line of Doppelgangers to finish it off."

"As for the why now part," James added with a grim look, "No one really knows, but we know that the Gates started to open around the time you were born."

Caroline blinked and shook her head slightly, "The part I don't get is... How is there more than one Doppelganger now? I mean, from what I learned back home, doppelganger comes around each century."

Angie nodded in agreement, "You're right there and that was the problem back when the first Gate Doppelganger was born."

Getting out a file, James carefully brought out a piece of paper, looking old like the paper in the book and handed it over to Caroline. "The first was Theia Bridgeway," Caroline stared at the drawing in amazement, seeing a younger version of herself, but it wasn't her, dated in 1100s. The drawing was very artist and the girl looked around - reminding her of Caroline's own age - ten, eleven years of age. "She was eleven years of age when she was murdered."

Snapping her gaze up to James, her eyes narrowed. "What?!" Caroline holds up the drawing, "She was just a child!"

"Lucifer's followers, mainly the demons, do not care if she was a child or not." James pushed another drawing of herself, dating back to 1300s. "Meet Alessandria Clover, the second Gate Doppelganger and murdered at the age of sixteen."

"James." Angie said sternly, seeing that James was not only getting carried, but also frightening Caroline with this information.

"So what?!" Caroline examined, looking in a panic. "They were all murdered?!"

"No," Angie muttered gently, holding Caroline's hand in effort to calm her down. "Not all of them. After the murder of Alessandria, the witches and Watchers came up with a solution."

"And what was that?"

James coughed loudly before he answered, bringing out another drawing of a girl who looked exactly like Caroline, this one was dated back to the 1500s. "The third doppelganger was the first to be saved. Margaret Clarkson, frozen and entombed at seventeen."

"Frozen?"

This was where Angie explained, "The witches came up with a spell that would freeze a Gate Doppelganger and then entomb her. The only way she can be unfrozen would be by another Gate Doppelganger."

"They also managed to do this to the fourth doppelganger as well," James passed the final drawing to Caroline, dated in 1700s. "Isabella Blackbird, frozen and entombed at eighteen."

Staring at the drawings of people who looked exactly like her, Caroline didn't know how she was approaching this so calmly, as it was like a hurricane inside her mind. She wondered briefly how Elena dealt with it, seeing the drawing of Katherine for the first time. Knowing she was simply a copy of someone else.

Caroline realized that they were still explaining things to her, so she raised her head and apologized, asking them to start again.

James looked very frustrated, so it was Angie who repeated it all. "With Theia and Alessandria, we've thought of ways of getting their powers, so they won't really need to be present, just their powers."

Nodding, Caroline stood up, hands flat on the table. "So let me get this straight..." Glaring at the two of them, Caroline took a deep breath. "You're saying either way, I have no say in this, whatsoever?! That it's out of my hands! I can't make any of my own decisions anymore?!"

Angie shook her head as she too stood up, "No, Caroline. You do have a say in this."

"Clearly not!" Waving her hands around, the frustrated granddaughter made her way to the stairs. "I mean, I didn't get a choice in the fact that I took the cure, did I?!"

They both had the decency to look slightly guilty.

"You know what?" Shaking her head and starting towards the stairs, "I'm going home. Away from all this crap."

"Caroline, wait!"

Caroline ignored her grandmother's pleads as she ran upstairs, grabbing her keys on the table in the hallway and ran out of the house. It was quiet strange now to be running at her normal, human speed and not at lightning speed that she was so used to when she wanted to get away from places much more quicker. But she didn't think twice about it as she got in her car, started it up and rode off, hoping to leave all that happened.

**TD-TD-TD**

"Didn't think you would be back so soon sweetheart," Laurel said as she placed down a mug in front of Caroline and filled it up with coffee. "Especially in your pyjamas."

Driving around town for hours, Caroline noticed it was getting dark and decided to come to the diner she was at three days ago. She still didn't know why she hadn't driven out of town right away and back home. All the information she had been loaded with had been swinging around her head, just trying to progress it all. Though what her grandmother and James had been explaining hadn't been totally out of this world, she's been in the supernatural world. So anything was possible, even angels and demons.

With a look of concern, Laurel placed a hand on her waist. "You okay?"

Caroline pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked up at the waitress, with a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh god," Laurel sat down in the booth opposite to Caroline. "I know that 'fine'. Either you're on or you're experiencing family issues. And from what you're wearing, I have a feeling it could be both."

Sighing, Caroline took a slip of her coffee. "Let's just say, a lot has changed in the last three days. I mean, life changing thing... and..." She bites her lip, lost in thought. "The last two times something life changing happened, I wasn't old enough to take charge and the other was completely out of my hands."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "Well, us living beings aren't very good at dealing with life changing things, no matter what age you are or what experiences you've had, it's still hard. Life is hard."

"But what if..." Caroline struggles for an explanation. "What if that life changing thing was something really, _really_ bad and you were the only one to fix it. Stopping others from getting hurt in the future."

"I think you may already know the answer to that question," Laurel stated, getting up from the booth. "It's just whether you believe in yourself enough to do it."

Closing her eyes, deep in thought as Laurel walked away, Caroline couldn't help but feel Laurel knew that she always thought of herself badly. Even when she became a vampire, and became more confident, strong and fearless, she still doubted herself. Always saw herself second best. Elena was always the person who was center-stage, mostly because she was a doppelganger. But to know that she, Caroline, was not only a doppelganger but a Gate Doppelganger, she couldn't help but feel she would disappoint everyone. She just met her grandmother and James and they already had high expectations of her. What if it all turned out to be false? Caroline was no hero, especially now she was just human Caroline again.

Or witch Caroline?

She shook her head, confused even more as drank the last of her coffee, paying for it with the last of her money and left the diner, heading back to her car. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter as she walked outside, feeling a slight chill in the dark air.

Suddenly, as she was about to reach for her car, Caroline was grabbed around the shoulders and she tried to scream, only for her mouth to be covered by a hand, dragging her towards a dark alley way. Normally, when she was a vampire, Caroline would just flick them off, but now she was back to being a weak human. That wouldn't stop her from fighting though.

Just as they got into the alleyway that led to the back of the diner, Caroline bit into the person's hand, making them yelp in shock and gave the advantage that Caroline needed. Using all of her human strength, she pushed the person into the alley wall and quickly ran down the rest of the alley way, only to find out that there was no exit behind the diner. Just old boxes and other rubbish.

adrenaline was rushing through her veins, Caroline looked around with her panicked eyes to find some sort of weapon, anything that would help defend herself. In the corner of eye, she saw a piece of wood that must of broken off from one of the boxes as it still had a nail in it, still sharp.

Hearing someone - probably the person she was trying to get away from - Caroline quickly grabbed the piece of wood and backed herself into a corner, holding the piece of wood in her hands tightly.

Suddenly, a man appeared, wearing dark clothes that fitted in well with the dark evening. He had a wide grin on his face as to say that he was amused by Caroline and his grin grew wider as his hard eyes landed on Caroline, making her shiver.

"Well, well, well..." The man muttered as he slowly strode over to Caroline, making her hold the piece of wood up higher. "They never told me you were a fighter," he shrugged nonchalantly, "All well! It will just make you're death more fun."

Though she tried to not show any fear, Caroline couldn't help but flinch, as he made it sound like they were talking about the weather. The fear quickly turned into action as the man walked towards her, with a cat-like grin, showing his yellow teeth. Caroline swung the piece of wood towards him, the nail at the front and it hit him on the side of his head, the nail going straight in.

But the man barely flinched, acting like there wasn't a nail in his brain and in a few seconds later, Caroline understood why.

Letting go of the piece of wood, the man pulled the nail out of his head, it now covered in blood and threw the whole thing to the side, looking frighteningly more amused.

"Is that all you got, Blondie?"

As soon as the question came out of his mouth, a sudden bolt of light came out of nowhere and shoved him away from Caroline and to the wall next to them. The inhuman man now showing a bit of pain as he groaned slightly

Caroline felt someone grab her arm and tugging her away from the man, forcing her to look up to see a familiar face.

With stunned, wide blue eyes, Caroline muttered "K-Kol?"

Kol gave a wide, handsome grin to Caroline, "In the fresh darlin'." He mentioned towards the man, "Sorry about being late, but I do love to make an entrance."

"H-how?"

"A story for another moment," the two suddenly turned when they heard an inhuman growl as the man got up from the ground. "But we have to dash," and Kol called out to the man "Nice meeting you!"

Then the two were covered in glow of blue light and they were suddenly gone, leaving the man to kick one of the boxes in rage.

**TD-TD-TD**

Caroline couldn't explain the experience, as it was done in a flash. One second they were about to face the angry wealth of an inhuman man and suddenly, she found herself on her grandmother's porch. Confused as well frightened, Caroline tugged her arm away from Kol, glaring at him.

"What?" Kol crocked an eyebrow teasingly at Caroline, "No kiss from saving the damsel in distress?"

"How did you do that?!" Caroline gasped out loudly, feeling like she was almost about to lose her cool.

Before Kol could answer, the front door opened to Angie, with a frown of concern as she looked to both Kol and Caroline, her concern going to relief as her eyes ranked over Caroline.

"Oh, thank god you're safe." Angie exhaled before turning to Kol, "Thank you Kol, there is some cookies in the kitchen if you want to help yourself."

Rubbing his hands together, Kol looked like he'd been told he won the lottery. "Don't mind if I do!" He runs past Angie inside the house.

Angie closes the door afterwards and waves to the porch swing seat at the end. "I think we have to talk."

With so many questions on her mind, Caroline nodded and followed Angie to the swing seat, both sitting in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. Though Caroline in some way, only knowing her for a short time, loved her grandmother, she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by her.

"Why did Kol save me?" Caroline asked in a low voice, looking down on the porch.

Angie turned to look at Caroline, "Because he's your Whitelighter. Well, he's the Gate Doppelgangers Whitelighter."

Caroline met her grandmother's gaze. "What's a Whitelighter?"

Leaning back, Angie explained: "After a human dies, they have a choice to go on to the Afterlife or become a Whitelighter, a guardian angel of sorts, to good or important witches or future Whitelighters."

The young blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion, "But Kol wasn't a human when he was killed."

Angie hesitated, "I'll leave Kol to tell you about that part."

Caroline sighed as she nodded, looking away again. "What... what exactly am I?" She looks over her shoulder to Angie again. "A witch?"

"Better," For the first time since she saw her grandmother that night, Angie smiled. "A Nephilim Witch. Even though you may not have angel as a parent, you still have angel blood in your veins, making you much more powerful than an actual witch."

"If I'm so powerful, then how come my powers didn't show up before I came a vampire?"

"It comes when a person matures into who they really are," Angie puts a hand on Caroline's shoulder, making her turn up to her again. "And when someone truly believes in themselves."

Looking down at her hands, Caroline couldn't help but think about her conversation with Laurel, as she said the same thing. "What happens if I can't? What then?"

"You will," Angie said confidently.

Caroline snorted, "How do you know that?"

"Because I believe in you."

Snapping her eyes to meet her grandmother's, Caroline saw nothing but honesty and love in her eyes, that almost made Caroline swell at the sight. Yeah, her mother and father always loved her in their own ways, but they never had the love that Angie was looking at with right then. Unconditional love. It took time for Liz to get comfortable with the fact that her daughter was a vampire, but Caroline knew from time to time that Liz was afraid of her daughter. And her father, well, he tortured her when he found out she was a vampire.

Realizing something, Caroline sat up straighter. "Was my dad a Nephilim Witch too?"

Angie sighed slowly, her face showing her distress at where the conversation led to. "At first yes, but he gave up his powers shortly after you were born."

Caroline frowned, "Why?"

"Because he found out what you were, who you are." Angie tucked a piece of Caroline's hair behind her ear. "He knew you were one of the Gate Doppelgangers and in effort to protect you, from you not to fulfill the prophecy and lead a normal life, he thought it was best that he gave up his powers and disown himself and you from us. So you would never know of your destiny and live life peacefully."

Giving a humourless laugh, Caroline shook her head. "I gave up on having a peaceful life when I was ten, around the time things got worse between mom and dad. My life has been anything but peaceful."

"And yet, you're still here." Angie noted, "I mean, you're human now. You could run anywhere you want and live a peaceful life that you've always wanted. But you're still here."

Leaning back on the swing, Caroline stared up at the ceiling of the porch. "Tell me this; what will happen when Lucifer gets free?"

There was a moment of silence, the wind of the cold air being the only sound you could hear. "War. War on Earth between angels and demons. A war for control. For power."

"And because of that war, how many innocents will be killed?"

Angie didn't answer, but she didn't need too, the atmosphere said it all.

"That's why," Caroline mumbled as she stood up, looking down to her grandmother. "Innocent people will be killed. Children, just like Theia." Caroline ran her hand through her hair, "I may not believe in myself just yet, but I do believe that no one should die because of this. Because I was too selfish. It's time to put innocent people before myself, because they're lives depend on it."

**TD-TD-TD**

Not long after her conversation with her grandmother, Caroline made her way inside the house and to the kitchen, where Kol would be. Or the Whitelighter, as Angie said. Caroline still couldn't wrap her mind around it; Kol, the terrifying Original Vampire was her Whitelighter, her protector. It was only days ago when she buried his body, along with Tyler and now she was going to be talking with him.

Entering the kitchen, Caroline saw Kol sat on a stool up at the counter, eating the cookies that Angie told him about. Upon her arrival, Kol looked up, his face turning into a wide grin.

"Isn't it one of the mighty Gate Doppelgangers!" Kol faked cheered and pushed the plate of cookies towards Caroline. "Cookie?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows to the offer, "No thanks." When Kol shrugged and pulled the plate back to him, Caroline took some more hesitant steps towards Kol. "How did you become a Whitelighter?"

Kol laughed, finishing off the cookie he was eating. "Straight to business I see. I can understand now why my brother is in love with you." Seeing the annoyed glare Caroline was giving him, Kol held his hands up in surrender. "It turns out also that Nik isn't the only bastard son in the family."

The blonde held a look of surprise, "What?"

"Yep, mother dearest just didn't know when to close her legs." Kol fully turned towards Caroline, leaning against the counter. "My mother got a bit too comfortable with her Whitelighter and well, we all know about the Birds and the Bees."

Caroline gave a small smile, "From the sounds of it, your mother wrote the book on the Birds and the Bees."

Kol out right laughed as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, well, I was meant to be a Whitelighter before mother turned me. The Elders had a theory as well, to why I was so... violent as a vampire." He took a bite out of a cookie, "Since it was in my nature to be true and light and whatever else Whitelighters are meant to be, turning into something against my nature made me much more blood thirsty."

"So what?" Caroline waved her arms to the sides, "This is your second chance?"

"You could say that, a way to redeem myself for my past actions."

"I didn't think you would feel remorse to all you're kills..." Caroline breathed out, closing her arms over her chest.

Kol looked at Caroline like she grown two heads. "Of course I did - I do. It doesn't matter whether you're a supernatural creature or just a plain human, somewhere down the line you're going to feel remorseful. It just depends on how you deal with it; burying it or trying to make up for it."

Titling her head, Caroline thought to all the things that she heard about Kol. She never really spoken or met Kol until now, but from what she heard from her friends, she wouldn't of wanted to. Though, now looking at Kol, maybe the Elders - whoever they were - were right on their theory.

Kol gestured to the plate of cookies, "Sure you don't want one? Because if not, then I'm going to eat them all."

Caroline's smile widened and taking a seat next to Kol at the counter, she took one of the cookies and began eating, feeling slightly more at ease.

**TD-TD-TD**

It was late when Caroline returned to Diane's bedroom, and Caroline couldn't help but feel like she was forming some sort of bond with Kol, as they spent an hour getting to know each other whilst eating cookies. Despite his past, Kol was a nice guy, in his own way. With a funny charm to him. And whilst they were talking, she noticed that Kol was trying his hardest not to bring up Klaus in the conversation, which Caroline was grateful for. She didn't need reminding again of Klaus' - and maybe her own - feelings for Klaus. Everything else was just as confusing.

There was a knock on the bedroom door as Caroline was going through her bag of clothes that she got from her car (that Kol picked up from the diner earlier on). She looked up to see her grandmother at the doorway, holding a mug of tea.

Seeing that Caroline was eying the cup of tea, Angie laughed as she walked into the room, placing the mug on the bedside table. "It's normal tea, I swear!"

Letting out a short laugh, Caroline rolled her eyes. "If it isn't, I'm hunting you down."

"I'll remember that." Angie promised, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I see you're getting comfortable."

"You don't mind, do you?" Caroline asked, looking around the room. "I mean, I can go in one of the other rooms if you want?"

Angie shook her head, "No, this room is dying to be used, hasn't been touched in years."

Caroline nodded and then noticed that Angie was holding something in her hands. "What have you got there?"

Suddenly remembering herself, Angie laid out an old, brown map on the bed and opened the small box she had. The box opened up to a uncut pale pink crystal, that looked older than the map. "This is what we'll need to find Margaret and Isabella."

Caroline nodded, "How do we do that then?"

"How you do it is the question," Angie stated, "You need you're powers to be able to find the tombs, which-"

"I don't have," Caroline cut Angie off with a huff as she sat down on the bed.

Angie gave her granddaughter a smile of reassurance, "You'll get there. But when you do, all you need to do is hold this crystal," she gets the crystal out of its box and hands it over to Caroline. "And think of the doppelgangers."

Analyzing the crystal in her hand, "Why this crystal though?"

"It belonged to Cynthia," Angie told Caroline, "Some of it still holds her power." Seeing her granddaughter deep in thought, she rubs her shoulder in comfort. "I'll let you get some rest."

Caroline smiled in agreement and mumbled night to her grandmother as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Feeling the stress of the day get to her, Caroline placed her beg on the floor and put the map on the desk, the crystal lying on top of it. Crawling into bed, Caroline reaches over to her bedside table, turning off the light and in deep sleep when her head hit the pillow.

In the dark room, something suddenly glowed. The crystal glowed for a few seconds, brightening up the room and making Caroline groan in annoyance in her sleep, rolling over onto her stomach.

* * *

**Right children, that's it for now. The next chapter I am writing up and I won't be splitting it up this time.**

**Next time on TD (CHP 3: Reality Bites Me): Caroline meets another Fitzpatrick child, we learn more about Watchers, a small tour of Havensfield, Oh! And Kol gets shirtless...**

**And when this will be up now... since my timing didn't go right the first time, I'll post it when I can, as I do have college work and other things going on.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
